Doubts and Manipulations
by Yuki no Namida
Summary: Raito's dad is starting to side more with L than with him. What will he do about this? Summary sucks, but please read anyway. Rated M, SouichiroxRaito. Yes, I'm weird...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a random story that popped into my head. It's a little, ok maybe, very weird, but I just had to write. It wouldn't leave me alone!

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi (Don't like, don't read), rape, character death, probably OOC

Pairings: SouichiroxRaito

Disclaimer: I wish…

Chapter goes from Raito's to Souichiro's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and I was lying on my bed, thinking about what I could do to get rid of one of my 'problems'. Just at that moment, I heard the door to my room open. I immediately pretended to be asleep. My act seemed to be convincing, because I then heard my father whispering to me, "Raito, wake up." I kept up my act and he was forced to repeat himself, this time a little louder. I decided that was good enough and slowly opened my eyes.

"Huh? Dad, what is it," I asked pretending to be confused. "Raito, I," he started, but what he did next, even I wasn't expecting. He raised his hand and hit me in the neck. My vision grew blurry and the last thing I saw was him standing over me before I passed out. Unbeknownst to my dad, Ryuuku was also in the room and witnessed all that had happened.

**YagamiYagamiYagamiYagamiYagamiYagamiYagami**

When I finally woke up, I looked around and the first thing I noticed was that we were no longer in our house. Not only that, I was naked and was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed I was laying on. "So, you're finally awake," I heard my father say and looked around to find him sitting on the foot of the bed.

I had to admit, I was a little worried, especially with the fact that I was naked, but I ignored this and focused on what really mattered. First of all, there was no way my father would've thought to do any of this on his own, nonetheless act on it. Only one person could've thought this up, L. So, this was another plan to prove that I was Kira, huh? Well, I wasn't about to make it easy for him…

"Father," I began, letting some fear drip into my voice, "where are we? And why are we here?" My father stayed silent and slowly stood up, walking over to where I was laying. All the while, I followed him with fear reflected in my eyes. He stopped once he was right in front of me and looked down at me. I saw reluctance in his features, but after a few moments, he crushed my lips with his. I was expecting something like this, and struggled to break the kiss, which proved slightly difficult, considering my arms were of no use to me at the moment. I finally succeeded in pushing my father away and yelled out, "Father, what do you think you're doing?! I'm your son!" As I expected, he just stayed silent again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, I heard L through the transceiver I had in my ear, "Yagami-kun, I know, you don't want to do this, but it has to be done. I just want to be sure that your son isn't Kira. I know this is a very unconventional way of going about it, but I'm 87 this will work." (A/N: totally made up percent…)

I couldn't respond without Raito noticing, so I just did as we had decided before…

_Flashback_

"_Is there no other way?!," I questioned L, hoping he would give me any other alternative. "I'm afraid not, Yagami-kun," was all he said with that same calm voice he always had. "All right. I guess I have no choice, if we want to solve this case…" "That's right. Ok, here's what you're going to do," L began, "You will take your son to the hotel I am now staying at and check into room 346 in a weeks' time at exactly 12:00 am. We have already installed cameras into that room, which we'll be using to monitor the success of the plan. After arriving at the hotel, you will put the plan that has already been decided upon into action. Understood?" "Yes." "Remember," he continued, "we're counting on you. I trust you won't let us down?"_

_End Flashback_

At that moment, I had hated L. I still couldn't totally come to terms with what I had to do, but I couldn't let the others down. I began removing my pants and my boxers, and when I had finished, I looked up to see pure fear in Raito's eyes. I spread his legs apart and positioned myself at his entrance, his eyes growing wide as he saw what was coming. 'Raito, I'm really sorry…' I thought as I roughly slammed into him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there it is. The beginning of a crazy story that just popped into my head and has decided to stay there. I hope to update soon, but since my dad is now borrowing my laptop because his crashed, the soonest update will probably be in about a week, hopefully less. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had a chance to update sooner than I thought, so here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially: Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, Chinksta, and Mail Jeevus.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi (Don't like, don't read), rape, character death, probably OOC

Pairings: SouichiroxRaito (If this bothers you, please don't read)

Disclaimer: Don't own…

Chapter goes from Raito's to Souichiro's back to Raito's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain I felt as my father slammed into me was excruciating, but I tried my best to ignore it and tried to think clearly. I decided that the best thing I could do was act like anyone else would in the same situation. "Dad, please. Stop!" I cried out as he continued thrusting into me. The intense pain made it easy to cry out and I even felt tears forming in my eyes. I continued crying out for a little longer, but seeing it wasn't working, I grew quieter and just let out little whimpers whenever a thrust was particularly painful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Raito grow quiet and feeling more worried, I looked up. His face was contorted in pain and tears were freely streaming from the sides of his closed eyes. I couldn't continue with the plan after seeing that image. Sorry, L. I can't do this. I pulled out of Raito slowly to minimize the pain and then quickly unlocked the handcuffs that were around his hands. All Raito did was lay there in silence. I quickly took out the transceiver and pulled on my pants. Looking back at Raito, I saw that blood was steadily pouring out of him. I quickly grabbed the jacket I had left on a chair by the door and covered Raito with it.

As I bent down to pick him up, he just turned to look at me with blank eyes. Hiding my feelings of guilt, I carefully picked him up and ran out of the room. I ran until I got to the reception desk, where I threw the keys to the hotel room at the scared clerk, before running out of the building.

Luckily, there was a clinic about five blocks away. I ran all the way there and went straight to the nurses that were working at the moment. "Please, help my son!" They stared at me in surprise, but took Raito to another room anyway. As he was being treated, a nurse began questioning me, "Sir, how exactly did this happen?" she asked with suspicion apparent in her voice. "I was walking home from work, when I heard whimpering as I passed by an alley. I stopped and went to investigate. I was in shock when I discovered that it was my own son."

I could tell she wasn't totally convinced and she continued asking questions. "To who does the jacket that was covering him belong to?" "That jacket belongs to me," I began, "When I found my son, he was naked and bleeding, so I took off my jacket and covered him with it."

She seemed a little more convinced than before, but added, "And you know nothing more of what happened?" "No, unfortunately that's all I know about the situation." "All right then. We'll call you in after we're done treating your son," she said as she walked into the room where Raito was.

While I sat in the waiting room, I thought about all that had happened. I had hurt my son for nothing. The plan had been ruined. And besides this, I was now sure that Raito wasn't Kira. Why couldn't L see this? I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard one of the nurses calling me over. "Sir, you can come in now." I nodded and slowly walked over to the room. "Sir, we have asked your son a couple of questions, but it seems that he doesn't know the identity of his assailant either," she told me. So, Raito hadn't told the truth. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he was now wearing clothes, but his eyes still remained as emotionless as before.

I frowned slightly as I saw this, and the nurse, noticing this, said, "Yes, that's a very common response for rape victims after the incident occurs. You and the rest of your family should leave him alone for a while. Let him bring up the subject when he's ready."

I just nodded and asked, "Is it alright for me to take him home tonight?" "Yes, you can take him right away. Just be careful not to move him around too much. And here, you should give him these painkillers once every eight hours to help lessen the pain," she said handing me a little bottle of pills. I nodded, carefully picked up Raito, and started walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was carried outside the hospital, I saw a car parked at the entrance. As we got closer, I realized that the man in the car was Matsuda. So, L _had_ been watching everything and had sent Matsuda to come pick us up after dad ran from the hotel. Matsuda got out of the car and helped my dad place me in the back seat. It took a little while since they had to be really careful, but after this was done, my father got in the driver's seat and Matsuda in the passenger's. Everyone was silent during the drive home. I was still in pain, but I took this opportunity to decide on what my next move would be.

Soon we had reached our house and once again, Matsuda helped my dad with taking me out of the car. Once I was secure in my father's arms, Matsuda knocked on the door, and then started walking back to the car. He drove of just as my mother appeared at the door. I saw her eyes grow wide as soon as she us and she hurriedly got out of the doorway to let us in. As soon as we were in the house, I heard her ask, "What happened?" with worry apparent in her voice.

"Sachiko," my father began, "Raito was… raped." My mother gasped and turned to look at me, "Y-you can't be serious?" "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is the truth." "But, how did this happen!? Do you know who did this?" she yelled. " No unfortunately I don't know much of what happened or who did this," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "I was walking home from work, when I heard whimpering coming from an alley. I went to investigate and was shocked to find Raito," he explained. My father was lucky my mother was too distraught to be suspicious at the moment because that story had a lot of wholes in it.

My parents were silent for a while, but then my father broke the silence, "I should take Raito up to his room, he needs to rest." My mother just nodded and my father picked me up and carried me up the stairs. Once we got to my room, he gently placed me on my bed, and I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry," as he closed the door and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2. I think there's just going to be one more chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The last chapter of this story. Thanks to Pinku Aisu Kuriimu and Macvanaly for reviewing!

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, character death, probably OOC

Pairings: SouichiroxRaito

Disclaimer: Just borrowing

_Italics_ are thoughts

Chapter goes from Raito's to Souichiro's to 3rd person's and back to Raito's POV

* * *

"So, Raito. You're finally back. That's good, I was starting to get bored here by myself."

Ugh, I am so not in the mood to deal with Ryuuku right now. And besides that, I had another reason for not wanting to talk to Ryuuku. I stayed silent and ignored him, until he said, "Right again, Raito. I've inspected the room and there are hidden cameras everywhere. Damn, not again… I won't be able to eat my apples." I knew it. L would be watching me afterwards to see if I did anything suspicious or tried to get revenge in any way. What L didn't count on, however, is that the plan I have decided on will not be suspicious in any way, thanks to him.

**RingoRingoRingoRingoRingoRingoRingoRingo **

Over the next few days, I didn't really move around a lot because my mother insisted that I stay in bed and rest, even though the pain was subsiding. It seems she had told Sayu about what had happened and she kept trying to do everything for me. It was all right at first, but after a while she just got annoying, especially since she kept trying to get me to eat something.

After a few more days, I finally convinced my mother I was well enough to go back to school. While inside my house, I was distant from my family, rarely talking to them. But, outside my house, I acted as I had before and just said I had been sick when people asked why I had been absent for so long. They seemed satisfied with that and dropped the subject. The only thing people noticed was my sudden lack of appetite, but I always had an excuse ready for this. Whether it was at school or home, I just said I had already eaten, and no one thought to doubt me. Today was no different.

"Welcome back, Raito," I heard my mother say, "Anything I can do for you? Are you hungry?" I slowly shook my head and responded, "No, I already ate." "Well, ok. Call if you need anything," she said gloomily as I walked up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and walked over to my desk, planning on doing some homework. I am pretty hungry, but I'm not going to let that stand in the way of my victory. I worked for a few hours before I started feeling lightheaded. Perfect. Now was the perfect opportunity to complete my plan.

I got up from my chair slowly, not wanting to fall and made my way out of my room. I walked through the hallway, my head spinning, and started down the stairs. My vision grew blurry and the last thing I remember was Sayu screaming my name before everything turned to black.

* * *

"Raito!" I heard Sayu scream from the living room and I immediately ran out of the kitchen, with my wife close behind. "What happened?" I shouted as I got to the living room. Sayu had Raito in her arms and looked very scared. "D-dad," she began, "I was sitting here watching TV, when I saw that Raito was coming down the stairs. I got up to go help him, but before I could, he suddenly collapsed and fell. I barely caught him before he hit the ground!" 

"Calm down, Sayu. The important thing is you caught him and he didn't get injured," I said, taking Raito from her arms and placing him on the sofa. I noticed that Raito was much lighter than he had been the last time I had carried him. No, surely he hadn't… I started unbuttoning his shirt, receiving confused stares from my wife and daughter, but once the shirt lay open, they understood. His ribs were protruding from his skin. "We have to take him to the hospital!" my wife yelled. I just nodded my head and carried Raito to the car. After we were all in, I drove off toward the hospital.

Raito, this has to do with 'the incident' doesn't it?"Sachiko, wasn't he eating?" I ask, finding it hard to not raise my voice. "I thought he was. I always offered him food, but he always said he had already eaten, and I never thought he would be lying." I heard Sayu gasp and turned to look at her, "Dad, I just remembered. During the first few days when I was taking care of Raito, he kept refusing every time I tried to get him to eat something." So, this _had _started right after I had tried to implement L's plan. After listening to Sayu, we all stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at the hospital. I got out of the car and carried Raito inside the building. The nurses working at the moment saw us come in and took Raito from my arms and into another room. I noticed that one of the nurses had also been working the other time I had come in. A few minutes later, we were allowed into the room. "He's unconscious, but otherwise, he's fine, " the nurse from before said. "Did you know that your son hasn't been eating much for almost two weeks?" she asked with a stern voice.

"We just found out after he collapsed," Sachiko began, "My husband noticed that he was lighter than before and after he unbuttoned Raito's shirt, we saw that he was skinnier and his ribs were protruding from his skin." She stared in disbelief that we hadn't noticed before and said, "I remember he was in here about two weeks ago because of a rape, that's probably what caused him to stop eating." I knew she was right; there was no way to deny it. It was my fault this had happened.

"Anyway, he should wake up in a while. You can take him back home right now if you want. He should be fine as long as he starts eating regularly again." We all thanked her and I nodded, though I couldn't shake away the guilt. I carried Raito back out to the car, with Sachiko and Sayu quietly following behind. The drive home was once again silent; each of us lost in our thoughts. It was all my fault that Raito had ended up in the hospital. Not just once, but two times. I had only agreed to L's plan because I thought that it would actually help the Kira case. But all I've succeeded in doing is hurting my son.

We soon arrived at our house, and since Raito still hadn't woken up, I once again carried him into the house and up to his room. After gently laying Raito down on his bed, I quickly left the room. My wife was waiting outside and told me not to worry; she would check on Raito later. I just nodded and went to our room. I have something that I need to do…

**KoukaiKoukaiKoukaiKoukaiKoukaiKoukaiKoukai**

"I'm sorry everyone; I failed. The worst part is, I hurt my son, and the Kira case is no closer to being solved than it was before. L, I hope you realize that Raito isn't Kira. He couldn't be; otherwise he could've killed me very easily on that night and I doubt that Kira would spare someone just because they were close to him. Even though I failed, I wish you all the best of luck in solving this case. Goodbye…" L looked up to see the other's reactions after reading the letter out loud.

"What does he mean?" asked Matsuda, "Is the chief dropping out of the investigation?"

"No," L responded, "from what I gather, he is going to commit suicide. There is actually a 93 chance that he is already dead." He left it up to the others how they would take this information and turned around in his chair.

'_I'm sorry too, Yagami-san; I thought the plan would go smoothly. I knew that Kira wouldn't spare someone just because they were close and you put yourself at risk in order to prove your own son was Kira. But even during those two weeks we were watching him, Raito-kun did nothing suspicious, except for not eating much, though that can be attributed to depression after being raped. In light of all this, the chances of Raito-kun being Kira have dropped from 5 to 3. I'm sorry you chose death and I promise you: We will find Kira.'_

* * *

I was lying in my bed when I suddenly heard my mom scream. I knew why, but I pretended not to when Sayu came into my room screaming, "Raito, it's dad! He-he's dead! Mom found him dead in their room!" "What?" I asked, my eyes widening. "Here, I'll help you," she said helping me to stand up and walk out of the room. When we got to my parents' room, I saw my father lying in a pool of blood with a gun nearby and my mother on the floor crying. I just stared at the scene until a note lying on the desk caught my eye. "Mother, there's a note," I said picking it up and handing it to her.

**ShinjitsuShinjitsuShinjitsuShinjitsuShinjitsuShinjitsu**

"I'm really sorry for all the pain I caused you, Raito. I should've have known you were not Kira from the start, but I doubted you and went along with what was decided. I just hope that you can forgive me and please, take better care of yourself. I don't want you hurting even more than you already are. To the rest of the family, please don't ask Raito anything about what happened; it was a mistake that I should have never committed. Remember, I always loved you and take good care of each other now that I am gone," my mother read aloud in a shaky voice as tears flowed down her cheeks.

I knew she wanted to know more, but she honored my father's wishes and asked nothing of me. Sayu wanted to know as well, but just stared at me, trying to figure it out. After a few moments of silence, mother asked Sayu to help me back to my room, while she stayed in her room, mourning. We walked out in silence and all Sayu did was look at me with a sad face as she left my room.

I lay on my bed contemplating everything that had occurred over the past two weeks, _'I'm sorry dad, but you forced me to do this. You said so yourself, you were beginning to doubt me, and I couldn't have that. I knew L would come up with some sort of plan to prove I was Kira by using you, but I have to admit, I was very surprised with what he chose. I never expected something like that, though it all turned out well in the end. Sure I lost something, but I also gained something as well: An advantage over L. He is now one investigator short and the possibility of me being Kira must have decreased as well. And all that without even having to use the Death Note…' _

* * *

A/N: There's the ending chapter. I had a hard time with L's part (don't know why…), but I got it done. I was trying to keep Raito in character at the end; hopefully I succeeded. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Ringo-Apple

Koukai-Regret

Shinjitsu-Truth


End file.
